


Marry me?

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, this got fluffier that I expected to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy wants to marry Harry Hart. The main question is how to pop the question (and whether Harry would say yes or not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am a true hartwin trash, I decided to write this at 10pm when I actually have class at 7 in the morning. It's now 1:30am.
> 
> This fic is not beta-ed nor brit-pricked. How do you even write things and how do you come up with titles really?
> 
> enjoy!

Eggsy had been in a committed relationship with Harry Hart for over two years when he saw the ad for engagement ring and then thought that he wanted to be married to Harry. The sudden thought didn't come as much as a surprise, but simply a dawning realisation that came as natural as he was breathing. Eggsy stopped and just stared at the ad featuring a couple with wide smiles and rings on their left ring fingers. Eggsy wanted to get married and spend the rest of his life with Harry Hart. It just felt so right.

“Eggsy?” He blinked as he realised that he was still in the middle of the street, going grocery shopping with his mum and Sophie whose hand he was holding in his left hand. He shook his head in nothing with a smile although his brain kept thinking about the possibility of marrying Harry. He was getting more and more excited as he thought about it, not paying much attention during the rest of the weekly grocery trip. His mum—always sharp—enquired him what he had kept him distracted throughout the afternoon.

“Mum, what if I go and propose to Harry?” His Mum's eyes went wide, brows furrowed slightly. His mum was not a number one supporter when he told him about his relationship with his former mentor a couple of years ago. Harry was twice his age and also older than his mum by a few years. His mum had been reluctant to give her blessing, but after Harry talked to his mum—that he still didn't know what the nature of the conversation between them until now—his mum finally gave her blessing. Eggsy got nervous suddenly as his mum kept looking at him.

“Are you really serious about him, Eggsy?” asked his mum seriously. Eggsy didn't even need to think twice before he nodded his head. There would be no one else for him but Harry, that he was sure. His mum looked at him for a few more seconds before sighed and nodded her head.

“If you are serious then, I'll say why not? It will be quite awkward having a son-in-law who is older than myself, but I have got used to it the past two years,” answered his mum with a smile. Eggsy smiled widely and then hugged his mum, kissing her cheek in thank you. After he released her though, doubts started to crawl inside his mind. He became worried. He was sure that he wanted to get that commited to Harry. But did Harry want the same? He didn't know.

“But what if he doesn't want to get married to me?” asked Eggsy, worry seeping into his voice.

“I will say that he is a bloody idiot for not wanting to marry my beautiful son and you are better without him if he doesn't want to,” replied his mum seriously, but then her expression softened again. “But I am sure that he is going to say yes,” continued his mum. Eggsy didn't feel too convinced.

-o-o-o-

Eggsy and Roxy was in the middle of a mission, pretending to be a couple in a gala in a cruise ship. An easy mission although it took some time. This was their second day on board the ship and the day was exhausting. Roxy removed her heels and flopped down on the bed, not caring that her cocktail dress would get wrinkles. Eggsy placed his suit jacket on the hanger and then removed his Kingsman-issued glasses and put it inside the wardrobe. He wanted to have this conversation in private, not wanting for Harry to accidentally listen to it because he knew that Harry sometimes was with Merlin to also monitor him. Eggsy had told Harry that he didn't want to be babysit or something, but Harry kept doing that. Merlin had told him to save his breath because Harry was actually a stubborn bastard once he made up his mind about something.

Roxy raised one of her eyebrows and then stood up to remove her pearl earrings—which worked as a voice recorder—and the earpiece, putting both in between her packed clothes inside the suitcase without saying anything. Roxy was the best. 

“What is it?” asked Roxy sat on the bed again, once they were sure that no recorder would catch their voices. Eggsy sat down next to Roxy, getting a bit nervous.

“I am thinking of proposing Harry,” mumbled Eggsy, not looking at Roxy as she squealed and then hugged him tight, surprising Eggsy. 

“That is amazing, Eggsy!” Roxy smiled wide but then frowned as she looked at Eggsy's worried face. “What are you worried about?”

“Umm, do you think that he will say yes?” asked Eggsy cautiously. Roxy stared at Eggsy with a dumbfound expression. It made Eggsy uncomfortable. “You are worried about that?” Eggsy nodded. “You are not joking?” Eggsy shooked his head, no. “Gosh, you are so dumb. Of course he will, silly,” said Roxy exasperated.

“Really?” Roxy sighed fondly, like she could not believe Eggsy had said that. But what! That was a valid question, wasn't it?

“We can ask him right now and I am going to be right,” replied Roxy, standing up as if she was going to call Harry right at that time. Eggsy quickly grabbed her arm because knowing Roxy she would do exactly as she said.

“Don't. I haven't bought any ring yet,” said Eggsy. Roxy sighed again and then took out her phone from the pocket in her cocktail dress. “Want to look at the choices together?” asked Roxy with a smile. Eggsy nodded and then both of them started to browse for the perfect ring for Eggsy to give to Harry.

-o-o-o-

Eggsy thought that once he was sure that Harry would not say no (after asking the same question to Merlin who just shot him a 'are you fucking joking?') it would be easier afterwards. But it was not. Because now, even with the ring he had bought with suggestions from Roxy and his mum—a simple platinum band with diamond on it—he now had another problem. That was how to pop the question.

Eggsy had just came back from a mission in Moscow and now was given a few days off. He was going to have dinner date with Harry after the man finished with his job as Arthur for the day at 5. He usually would be very excited because they rarely had the free time to go on proper dates with how busy they were, but his mind was reeling as he kept thinking on how to ask Harry to marry him. Eggsy stared at the blue velvet box where the ring was being kept that he placed in the middle of his bed at his mum's house.

“Why are you staring at the box, Eggsy?” asked his mum who saw him from the slightly opened door of his room, a laundry basket in her hands. Eggsy sighed, pocketing the blue box inside his trousers and then took over the laundry basket from his mum.

“I don't know how to propose,” said Eggsy as they walked to the laundry room at the basement. His mum made a humming noise.

“Your dad proposed to me while we had our third anniversary dinner date,” said his mum. Eggsy sighed again. 

“Our anniversary is three months ago.”

“You don't always need special occasion to do it. You can always ask him during your routine dinner dates. You are having one with Harry tonight, aren't you?” suggested his mum. Eggsy shook his head.

“No. I can't ask him just like that. I—“ Eggsy put the laundry basket on top of the washing machine and then rubbed his face hard, trying to find the right words. “I want it to be... special,” finished Eggsy lamely. His mum smiled.

“Every marriage proposal is always going to be special. You really don't need to think too hard about it, Eggsy,” said his mum as she put the dirty clothes inside the washing machine. Eggsy hummed, his hand fiddling with the velvety texture of the ring box inside his trousers. His mum patted him on the shoulder and then left him alone to stare at the rotating motion of the washing machine.

-o-o-o-

At the end no matter how much Eggsy had planned and made sure it was going to be perfect, the universe decided to screw everything up, giving Eggsy a big middle finger. What had he ever done wrong really?

Eggsy had decided to finally just do something simple like what his mum told him a couple of months ago. When Eggsy completed his mission in Kairo and returned to London, he would have a few days off like usual. After all the debrief post-mission and sleeping off his exhaustion that would take about a day, he and Harry would have their usual dinner date post-mission and it was then Eggsy was going to propose. He had made reservations at Harry's favourite restaurant and had told Harry about the dinner date. It was not elaborate like in novels and films, but like his mum said, every proposal was going to be special in its own way.

He had planned everything but now it was crumbling to dust. What was supposed to be an easy mission in Kairo had now gotten out of control. Their contact had been shot dead. He had missed his rendezvous. His Kingsman-issued glasses were cracked when he avoided a bomb explosion just a moment ago. His ears were still buzzing. He had been running non-stop for who knew how long. He was exhausted, his ribs hurt, body aching all over from the bullets that would put holes inside his body if not because of the bulletproof suit, but he could not stop, not for even a second because the mercenaries were still behind him and the only chance to survive this was to get to the next rendezvous point as soon as possible.

“Galahad, Lancelot coming in ETA 3 minutes. You almost arrive at the next rendezvous point, just follow the GPS,” said Merlin calmly through the still working earpiece. Eggsy couldn't even spare a breath to answer and just kept running, jumping from one rooftop to another, shooting at one of the mercenaries when he got the chance. Three minutes before Roxy came. He could survive three minutes. Eggsy jumped from the short balcony down to the ground. His cracked glasses luckily still worked as a GPS.

Eggsy ran in between alleyways and then skidded to a stop when he saw a different group that still obviously mercenaries from alleyway in front of him. Eggsy turned to the left and kept running to the rendezvous point. Seriously, how many men did that mob boss have?! Eggsy stumbled when one of the mercenaries managed to hit his leg. It didn't pierce but it hurt very much. He noticed movement from above and then he heard bodies started to slump down behind him. God bless Roxy.

“Just keep running, Galahad. The helicopter is just right out there,” told Roxy from his earpiece, voice calm as more bodies fell behind him. The alleyway got bigger and bigger until he reached a wide almost empty field. The helicopter was right there and he almost reached it and then they could get the fuck out of here—

“Eggsy, get down!” shouted Roxy just a few metres behind him. Eggsy didn't think twice before he threw himself down to the ground, putting his arms around his head. An explosion roared behind him and Eggsy felt like he was being knocked out of his breath from the sheer force of it. His ears were ringing and he felt dizzy as he stood up. He would be dead if Roxy didn't warn him. He stumbled and would fell this time if Roxy was not there to catch him. Agents from inside the helicopter was shooting at people behind him as Roxy helped him to get inside the helicopter. The helicopter immediately took off once they got inside. Eggsy tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn't because his ribs hurt so much. Now that he was no longer running, he could feel how every part of his body hurt and how dizzy he felt. He put a hand in the left pocket of his trouser and grazed his fingers against the velvety texture of the ring box.

“We have secured Galahad, Merlin,” Roxy said through her earpiece. Eggsy was too busy catching his breath to say anything. “He seems to have cracked his ribs. He is struggling to breath right now and—“

Eggsy didn't hear the rest of Roxy's report as he went unconscious. The last thing on his mind was how upset he was that his proposal plan was screwed.

-o-o-o-

Eggsy knew where he was before he even opened his eyes because he recognise the smell of the infirmary. He had been Galahad for three years and he had had a few injuries that put him in the infirmary for a few days. Eggsy groaned as he tried to move, his body aching all over, ribs still hurting but now wrapped with bandage. Slowly, he opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light above him.

“Eggsy?” Eggsy turned toward the very familiar voice and he was greeted with a sight of Harry. The older man looked tired. He had forgone his suit jacket which was put on the back folding chair, to simply wearing his now wrinkled white shirt, both sleeves rolled up until it reached his elbows. His glasses were slipped inside his front shirt. Eggsy then noticed the pressure on his right hand, Harry's hand holding his. Eggsy felt warm all over.

“How long—“ His mouth felt dry. Harry poured a glass of water and helped Eggsy to sit down and take a gulp of it, his other hand didn't let Eggsy's hand go. Eggsy started again. “How long have I been out?” asked Eggsy with a grimace.

“About a day. You got several cracked ribs and some bad bruises. You are expected to make full recovery in about 6 weeks,” said Harry. Eggsy nodded and then squeezed Harry's hand in his. He was about to say something witty—because it was what he usually do whenever he got injured so that Harry wouldn't get worried—but then he noticed a small blue velvet box beside the half-empty jug of water on the bedside table. Eggsy felt his heart dropped. Harry noticed where Eggsy was looking at and then took the blue box into his hand. Eggsy didn't know what to say.

“Harry—.” Eggsy swallowed, feeling very nervous. He looked away to stare at the opposite wall. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. He noticed Harry moved to reach the inside of his suit jacket and then he put a small box inside Eggsy's right hand which gained his attention. He looked down at his right hand and there was a blue box inside his hand. It looked similar like his, but it was not his. Eggsy whipped his head to look at Harry, eyes wide. Harry looked a bit flustered and it was very odd because Harry never looked flustered. He looked down at the blue velvety box that was not his and then looked at Harry again, expectant. Harry took a deep breath as if it was a difficult thing to say the next thing.

“I have been thinking of asking you to marry me as well,” said Harry sounded entirely calm if not for the tiny hint of nervousness that Eggsy could notice because he had known Harry for a few years now. “I just haven't found the right timing,” finished Harry. Eggsy felt light-headed. His lips turned upwards on its own accord. He was smiling wide like a loon.

“I wanted to ask you during the dinner date we were planning to have,” said Eggsy breathlessly. “But, well, the plan didn't work out obviously.” Harry smiled.

“So that's the reason we were going to have dinner at my favourite restaurant that you are not entirely fond of,” commented Harry. Eggsy nodded, cheeks flushed. Harry's thumb was now rubbing circles above the pulse point on his wrist, the ring box in between their hands. Eggsy looked at their joined hands for a few seconds until he felt Harry's free hand moved to reach his cheek, the back of Harry's hand caressing him very lightly.

“Will you marry me, Eggsy?” asked Harry almost a whisper, eyes soft, a smile on his lips that Eggsy knew was his. This was not how he had planned it. None of them where in their best—him being injured and in an infirmary bed, Harry spending the night on the stiff folding chair, accompanying Eggsy—but he didn't think the moment could get any more special. His mum was right. Eggsy's eyes felt hot as he nodded his head. Harry's face turned into more affectionate as he then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Eggsy's, soft and unlike their usual kisses, but no less perfect. Harry leaned away before he kissed him again but more fiercely this time.

“So I take that you will accept my proposal then, Harry?” said Eggsy after they broke their kiss, lips still strecthing wide. Harry chuckled and gave Eggsy's blue ring box into his left hand. Eggsy's smile got even wider as he opened the box, took out the ring and then slid it to Harry's ring finger. Harry kissed him again as he opened his own box and took an almost similar ring but with a gold band in the middle. Eggsy felt silly but as Harry put the ring to his finger, he swore his chest almost bursted open. He didn't know that he could get this happy. Harry then took Eggsy's hand closer to his lips to kiss on the ring he had just put on.

As far as marriage proposals go, he was not disappointed at all with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just a silly thing that got even fluffier at the end. I am still smiling widely like an idiot right now. I mean I just love the idea of these two silly boys just getting too nervous in popping out the question. I mean I don't write it here, but trust me that Merlin almost lost his shit because Harry and Eggsy's silly little dance before asking the question.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr ](http://hartfulloflove.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
